


Un-Expecto'd Patronum

by Haywire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dementors, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: Dean Winchester runs into something he doesn't know how to kill. Luckily someone else is around to help him out.





	Un-Expecto'd Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an idea on Day 4 of the Snowflake Challenge on DW. :)
> 
> No apologies for the godawful title either. XD

Dean ran through the forest until he could no longer run. Leaning against a tree, he panted and puffed before looking over his shoulder.

It was still coming for him. 

He turned and leaned against the thick tree trunk, the rough edges of bark audibly tearing and scraping at his leather jacket. It didn't matter. It was going to be Dean Winchester’s last stand; of course things were going to get messy.

He cocked his shotgun, dumping out two empty shells that had formerly loaded with rock salt. He'd lost count of how many rounds he'd emptied into that floating, dark _thing_ earlier, all to no avail. Even if it hadn't hurt or killed it, Dean had thought it would've at least slowed it down, but it didn't even so that. That's when he started to run.

Fishing inside his coat pocket, Dean loaded two more shells. The real deal this time, because why not?

“Come on, you son of a bitch.”

His pursuer remained as quiet as the grave, and continued flying on its beeline path toward him, arms outstretched and mouth agape.

He cocked and leveled the shotgun, and waited for it to get just a little closer.

Dean felt a tiny tug deep inside of him, which turned into a more insistent pull. Before he could pull the trigger, the pulling made its way upward and out of his mouth, and silvery light started drifting through his lips, as if the dark creature was conjuring it forth from his very -

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

A blinding light followed that shout, and Dean closed his eyes to protect his vision. The light was still too bright, so he dropped his gun and raised both arms in front of his face. Before he did he could've sworn he saw the outline of a stag come rushing by, but there were no stag in these woods, not that he ķnew of at least.

Several seconds later, he peeked out above one arm and was that whatever had been stalking him was gone. He was completely alone in the middle of the woods.

Except for what appeared to be a young, teenaged boy dressed in robes holding a magic wand in one hand.

That was kinda hard to miss.

“What… who…” started Dean. He couldn't say much more than that, as he discovered his teeth were chattering and his body was shaking with bone-numbing coldness.

“You'll be alright. It'll just take some time,” said the boy, who was adjusting his hair and covering up what Dean thought was a scar of some sort.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, the boy snapped his non-wand holding hand and reached into his pocket. He produced a small, colourful box, which he opened and extracted something from inside.

“This will do the trick, trust me.” He lifted a small chocolate frog to Dean’s mouth, gently pushing it in. “It's chocolate, it cures everything with Dementor attacks. Don't worry, you'll love it, they're brilliant.”

Dean carefully chewed the proffered panacea, blinking at how good it tasted. He quickly finished the rest of it, and with each bite and swallow he felt warmth and fuzziness spread from his core out to his limbs. _Not unlike a good shot of scotch,_ he thought to himself.

“Right, well, I shouldn't be here, so off I go.” The boy turned to leave, the stopped and tossed the empty box at Dean. “You can keep this, I've got a mad amount of ‘em.”

Dean bobbled the box, still not back to 100% from whatever just happened. By the time he juggled and finally caught it, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

He opened the box and took out its contents, which appeared to be a baseball card or something. It read ‘Albus Dumbledore’ on the front.

“What the hell is a Dumbledore?” Dean asked the empty night sky


End file.
